AG134: The Right Place and the Right Mime
Plot Ash's mom is happy that Ash returned to Pallet Town. She does know that he has a lot to tell about the journey, but instead he came to Prof. Oak's lab. Suddenly, someone rings - May and her Pokemon have arrived to Pallet Town as well. At the lab, Misty feeds Squirtle, who is along with Charmander and Bulbasaur. Max goes to reach for Squirtle, but Squirtle cries and is upset, so Max pulls back. Tracey tells Max that he does not need to worry, while Max sees his drawing of them. Max thinks Tracey is one-of-a-kind, being an assistant to Oak and an artist. Tracey tells Max Oak was once an artist as well. The Pokemon are tired, so Tracey decides to give them some rest. Max calls the Pokemon back, but Squirtle runs away. May comes and gets Squirtle. May wonders why is Max in the lab, so Prof. Birch comes to explain - he brought Max with him as a companion. Ash greets May, so Max tells her that he found Birch and Birch took him here. May thanks Prof. Birch, who has a Muk on his back. Later, Ash explains to May that he plans to go to the Battle Frontier - 6 areas and 1 secret, only detectable by having the 6 other symbols. Ash's mom tells him that May already plans to enter the Kanto's Pokemon Contests. Birch says to May that she could capture some Pokemon that are rare to Hoenn, so she is tempted to start. Ash proposes to join with May, so she accepts - they will leave tomorrow, though Ash's mom is not pleased. Max also wants, so May tells him he might come... if Caroline and Norman, their parents, agree. Max is sad, but Ash tells him they'll all ask them to allow him to come with them. Ash's mom tells them she will make lunch, so May, Max and Ash tell her their wishes. Team Rocket is in bushes and sees them together, so they plan to capture all Pokemon. Oak spots Delia, Ash's mom, troubled, so she tells him that she expected Ash to leave, even Oak told her that. Meanwhile, Ash, May and Max visit Ash's Snorlax, who wakes up and greets them. May sends her Pokemon to greet Snorlax. Ash wonders where Beautifly and Skitty are, so May explains mom wanted Beautifly to stay, while Skitty did not want to leave the greenhouse. They suddenly hear something - it are Ash's other Pokemon - Tauros, Totodile, Heracross, Noctowl, Kingler, Bayleef, Phanpy, Cyndaquil and Bulbasaur. The Tauros pass Ash, while the others stay. However, Ash is on one of the Tauros. Pikachu greets Phanpy and electrocutes it (weakly), to which Phanpy is happy. May's Bulbasaur greets Ash's. Tracey and Misty come, so Tracey sends Marill, who uses Water Gun, pushing the Tauros Ash is on, so Bayleef uses Vine Whip to get Ash back. Ash thanks Bayleef for assistance. May, Max and Ash's other Pokemon come, so the Squirtle May held before comes to May, so she hugs him. Tracey tells Ash that Bulbasaur was telling the other Pokemon Ash is coming. Ash sends his current Pokemon for others to meet - he sends Swellow, Glalie, Torkoal, Grovyle and Corphish. Max is amazed by so many Pokemon, while May reminds him Ash has Charizard and Squirtle as well. The Pokemon meet each other, while Team Rocket see all of them and plan to capture every last one of them. Team Rocket come, dressed as reporters. They decided that Ash gives the interview, so he tells them he was in Evergrande City for the Hoenn League. Meowth decides to get a better angle, so they all will be on TV. They go back so they are caught in the camera, but they fall into a hole. Noctowl and Swellow go to escape, but a net covers the top. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but the net is electric-proof. Team Rocket come and undisguise themselves. Grovyle uses Leaf Blade, cutting the net. Jessie demands an explanation to Meowth, as she requested a net that is resistant to all attacks, so Meowth tells her he got an electric-proof one, wanting to save money. Meowth presses a button, so they bring a giant robot. The robot begins to suck the Pokemon inside, so Bulbasaur uses Vine Whip to pull Totodile and Charmander. Squirtle cries, so May tells it everything will be fine. Meowth goes to pull to get more power, but Snorlax tackles the robot, so Team Rocket are pushed out of it. They plan to get Pikachu, so Jessie sends Seviper and James Cacnea. Birch, Oak and Ash's mom come, seeing Team Rocket. Birch decides to bring a Pokemon, but Delia stops him, letting the children handle them. Seviper starts with Poison Tail, but Ash's Bulbasaur uses Vine Whip to negate the attack and hit Seviper. Cacnea uses Pin Missile, however May's Bulbasaur uses Petal Dance, negating the attack and hurting Cacnea. Seviper goes to bite and Cacnea uses Needle Arm, but Bulbasaur launches a Solar Beam, blasting Seviper and Cacnea off. Team Rocket attempt to escape, but Misty and Tracey order Marill and Azurill to use Water Gun, pushing them to the fallen robot. Combusken uses Fire Spin, hurting them and Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, blasting them off. Birch is suprised, but believes what Delia said. Later, Tracey calls Charmander and Bulbasaur back, but Squirtle crie and comes to May. Birch realizes Squirtle wants to come with May, so May accepts this idea. May will also leave Bulbasaur, to learn from Ash's. Also, Ash will leave Torkoal and Glalie here, so it is going to be crowded. Also, Oak gives May and Ash new PokeDex-es. Max also wants a one, but Tracey gives him the PokeNav, with the info about the Battle Frontier facilities. Max searches for the nearest facility, and that one is near Cerulean City, so Misty will join them. Birch recites poetry, so Oak corrects him, being a veteran of poetry himself. The next day, Ash says goodbye to mom, who tells May, Max and Misty to take care of Ash. Suddenly, Ash's Phanpy came from the lab, so Ash decides to bring it on his journey. They all go, so Ash's mom wishes him luck in this new journey. As they go, Brock comes, joining the gang as well. Trivia *Featured Pokemon: Swalot, Castform, Kecleon *This is the last episode where Tracey, Professor Oak, and Delia are voiced by Ted Lewis, Stan Hart and Veronica Taylor, respectively. Category:Pokémon: Advanced Generation Episodes Category:Pokémon: Advanced Battle Episodes Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon